The present invention relates to a method of predicting the deformation of a workpiece that is to be subjected to a machining operation and, in particular, relates to an application of this method to a high-pressure compressor disk in a turbomachine.
The production of parts such as compressor disks usually entails several machining operations. Now, during machining, the workpiece may become deformed as a result of residual stresses present in the workpiece being released. When the deformation exceeds a certain value, the tolerances in terms of thickness, flatness and parallelism for example are no longer met and thus cause the machined workpiece to be scrapped, leading to significant financial losses.